Electronic devices are now an integral part of everyday life. Many of the electronic devices that are widely used are mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, laptops, tablets, and/or the like). Users may use such devices to create custom audiovisual content. However, many challenges face users when creating and retrieving such content. For example, a user may struggle to create an organized video review of an item. Similarly, users may be required to view entire videos in order to locate a portion of a video review that is relevant to a subject matter of interest. Such actions may lead to a poor customer experience as well as increase the computational load on both server resources and network bandwidth utilized by the user seeking relevant information.